tddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Designers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sign ups page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aramina120 (Talk) 2010-10-17T15:54:02 Thanks Thanks. It is really friendly! Put it! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Oh Oh, i'm sorry but i have the past wiki. I can't do that! I'm sorry. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Thanks Thanks!!!! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Sure Sure! Why not?Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Yes Yes! Don't worry! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Yes Yes you can. If we will be 16 this week, the 1st episode will start in Friday, cuz From Monday till Friday i have school, and my parents don't let me play computer these days except Friday,Saturday and a little Sunday. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Sure! You work hard! I will put you on admins! Hey! Yeah I joined. Laura: Sup? Kate: *rolls eyes* Hey....or whatever. I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 18:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kate: BABY?!?! *snickers* Laura: Hey....Annie, is it? I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 18:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kate: Do I like demining names? No. You can call me Kate, because that's my NAME. *shakes Kyle's hand* Laura: Hey, I'm Laura. I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 18:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Laura: I'm lead singer in rockband. I play the drums and saxophone. I love to sing, but I'm clumsy. Kate: *blushes* Well....cool. But please, call me Kate. Kate: *slightly giggles then shakes it off* You are SUCH a player! Laura: *looks hurt* Oh...I'm good at track and feild. You? What sports to you play? Laura: *sort of annoyed* Good for you... Kate: Oh...*about to hug him but stops* I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 18:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY DUDE! I'M HERE!XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 19:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Laura: *smiles* NO! Nothing...sorry. Kate: *smiles at Kyle* LOLQ!XD Do you know where the sign-up sheet is?TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 19:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Laura: I'm FINE! Kate: *snaps out of it and crosses arms and rolls eyes* Wow, I feel stupid.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 19:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Laura: NO! IT'S JUST THAT YOU REMIND ME OF MY FRIEND KERRI! GAH! *fallows her* Ikr?XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 19:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey maybe you could help me with something. You see i have a problem with my character maker, she hasn't been online for ages. And I asked her to re do my character to look like her: Except anywhere the girl with goggles has pink on, I wanted it purple and her hair is black. So i don't know what to do or who to ask. CqdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually she has her hair style except with black hair and purple and highlights and anywhere the outfit has pink change it purple. But everywhere else she has the same. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude, how long will it take to finish it? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) lol okay here's a list of things I want her to have from the girl in the goggles: #her googles (duh XD) #her hairstyle (except it's BLACK with PURPLE streaks) #her outfit (anywhere pink on her outfit, I want it purple) things i dont want her to have from the girl in the goggles #her eyeshadow and the color lipstick (i want the lipstick black) Better? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and how can i became an admin? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, thnks anyways!!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey um, i know you're still doin a character for me so when your done with that one can you make me another one please? it's very simple really. It's just Duncan with: a red mohawk, black piercings, a red wifebeater, black shorts, and black converse. that's it...please? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, whatcha up to?? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh awsome, how long do ya think it'll take ya to finish (not in an impatient way) Cool, I wish I could make characters, but I dont know how to. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Another request Hey, since you might be done with my characters today, *talks in karate master voice* I have another task for you...you must TD-ifie...her: If you could do it, AWSOME, if you can't, that's fine. Message me back!!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 12:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Teams Well, rename them. Teams Well, rename them. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? No thanks! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Hey Are you almost finish with my character? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 19:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Alex is going to have a crush on Kyle, and the character you're making for me is havin a crush on Brady CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 19:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's not finished because, where you put the pink, it's supposed to be purple. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and try your best on the one you said might not have a difference, here's something to help you out: *she has Bridgette's body And the rest, all you have to do is add the clothes...P.S what program do you use? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude! I heard that Team Lipstick needed another member, so I made another! Do they still need it?TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 20:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Me:YES!XD That was the charcter. I'll name him.....uhh........Luke? Kristen:Sure! Wally:I'll be in an alliance. Ben:M'kay. Luke:*sighs*Might as well.... Me:So Luke would be on Team Lipstick, right?TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 22:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kristen:Hmmm.....We need a cool name......TEAM SUPER MEGA AWESOME COOL DYNAMITE WOLF SQUADGER! Wally:....what? Kristen:*shrugs*I don't know... Ben:OUR ALLIANCE RULES! Luke:Shout it to the world, why don't you... Me:My gosh, I play four characters? All with love interests? (Two requested)XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't know who Jake is.XDLOLQ! But no, they are: KristenxWally-See my total drama wiki user page for details.XD LUKExDouble Dee-You got it right.XD BenxLaura-Obvious.XD TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 22:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I could make another guy if you want...:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) LOLQ!XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) M'kay.XD You might have to ask C3, though. It was her who asked me for Luke.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) M'kay!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kate: Listen, Annie, your nice and all but you remind me to much of my pipskweak brother...no thanks. *glances at Kyle* Laura: Put Ben in your allance and you got a deal. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kate: *looks at Laura* Laura: Fine, I'll join. Kate: And I'll join yours Annie....*confessional* What other choise did I have, but if she DARES to go all Heather-y. Kate: *nods at Annie but looks at Kyle* Laura: *sighs* Kate: I bet you like every girl here, boyfriend or not, and you can't pretend that you didn't come over and act all flirty with me! Laura: This is not going to end well... 2nd Episode 2nd episode started! Check it! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Alliance Hey, i wanna enter in this alliance that you are in with Kristen, Britney and other... GwenFan120 Sure, I'll post it now! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Posted it! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, I have a club named the Jessica fan club. I was wondering if you could change the userboxes on the Jessica fan club to proper userboxes .[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 05:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Notie club Hey TDISeriesFan! Check your Notie club to see the images that i make with a website! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Hey, sorry for our previous conflict and: go back on Kerri's page to show what I've been working on all day, and I posted the next ep! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm new can i have a character like yours? thay are cool LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I want her to have long blond hair, jeen shorts, shoes like heathers and a shirt. an edit of lindsay LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me!:D Here's what I promised- "THANKS!":DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 18:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hey Annie and Kyle. I have some questions for you and i want to answer as soon as possible in my talk page. Kyle,Annie Are you in a relationship? Who are your friends? Who are your enemies? What is/are your fear(s)? What is/are your talent(s)? What is/are your nickname(s)? Answer. Aramina120 Cool!!! 12:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) We are enemies??? Cindy:Kyle, we are not enemies. I like that Kate and you are a couple!!!!!! You are so great with her!!! At least think what you want. But I haven't you as an enemy. GwenFan120. Cindy:I'm not Annie's enemies Who are Annie's enemies? Aramina120 Cool!!! 14:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki Total Drama Camper Scouts Hey check out my new website (ps dont make fun of the color, lol): http://tdcamperscouts.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Camper_Scouts_Wiki New episode Me:Hey TSF, Pair Work has started and you are pair with Kristen(i think). Cindy:What a pity that i'm pair with Antonella. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC)